keypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Solar, Man Of The Atom
Doctor Solar, Man of the Atom #1 :By: Jim Shooter, Dennis Calero, Michael Komarck :Publisher: Dark Horse :Pub. Date: July 16, 2010 Empowered by a thermonuclear catastrophe, Doctor Solar discovers that he can control energy. Immeasurable strength is his at a whim. Power beyond imagination courses through his body. But he knows that the same kind of science run amok that created him can also empower the wicked. In the aftershock of the cataclysm that created Doctor Solar, ripples throughout space time imbue one Whitmore Pickerel with the power to create life -- which he uses to serve his selfish desires and reckless ambitions. His newly created being, Leviathan, invulnerable and immeasurably strong, clashes with the Man of the Atom in a fierce battle that ravages the city. Meanwhile, for his personal amusement, Pickerel creates Glow, a living fantasy of unearthly charms . . . and deadly possibilities! ---- Doctor Solar, Man of the Atom #2 :By: Jim Shooter, Roger Robinson, Michael Komarck :Publisher: Dark Horse :Pub. Date: September 08, 2010 Whitmore Pickerel has the power to create living beings out of nothingness, creating new entities designed to suit his own increasingly selfish desires. But now his living, breathing, tremendously powerful creations have turned against him and are pursuing their own agendas. The Man of the Atom fights fiercely to cut short the swath of looting and destruction left in the wake of Glow and Leviathan-and at the climax of the savage conflict, he does something no hero has done before! Meanwhile, Pickerel's fear of his own creations drives him to conjure a supremely powerful guardian to protect him; but what he accomplishes opens the door to disaster. Enter: Moloch, the Devourer. The Man of the Atom is forced to pit his godlike power against the power of a god! ---- Doctor Solar, Man of the Atom #3 :By: Jim Shooter, Roger Robinson, Michael Komarck :Publisher: Dark Horse :Pub. Date: October 20, 2010 The dark god Moloch, the Devourer pits his demonic hellfire against the thermonuclear fury of Doctor Solar. Whitmore Pickerel, whose power to bring his imagination into existence unleashed the Devourer, conjures the mighty sun--god Surya for protection. But instead, Surya bows before Moloch, and the Man of the Atom faces cosmic-scale war on a second front. With the power of Solar pitted against the god of the sun, can the planet survive? ---- Doctor Solar, Man of the Atom #4 :By: Jim Shooter, Roger Robinson, Michael Komarck :Publisher: Dark Horse :Pub. Date: December 15, 2010 Surya the Sun God, Moloch the Devourer, and hordes of monsters made of living stone assail Doctor Solar, Man of the Atom, pressing him to the limit. Help comes from an unlikely source as Solar's former foe Leviathan pits his awesome strength against the terrifying forces massed against "Red Suit," but even Leviathan's might can only delay defeat and death. But the key to the Man of the Atom's power is his indomitable will, and, his spirits buoyed by beautiful Dr. Gail Sanders, the woman he is falling for faster than the speed of light, Solar will need every quantum of his power and purpose to rally and administer the greatest atomic ass--kicking of all time! ---- Doctor Solar, Man of the Atom #5 :By: Jim Shooter, Roger Robinson, Agustin Alessio, Wes Dzioba, Michael Komarck :Publisher: Dark Horse :Pub. Date: Projected - January 19, 2011 Doctor Solar, the Man of the Atom, is the greatest single power in existence. But Tanek Nuro, a ruthless global power broker, has acquired the key code to the operating system of the universe, and he means to change things. With no limit to Nuro's monstrous ambition and only Doctor Solar in his way, a war of biblical proportions starts now. Also starting now, the origin saga of the Man of the Atom. How did a middle--aged man of science come to command the fires of creation? Everything you know . . . and everything you didn't . . . comes to the fore in this double--feature extravaganza not to be missed! ---- Doctor Solar, Man of the Atom #6 :By: Jim Shooter, Roger Robinson, Agustin Alessio, Wes Dzioba, Michael Komarck :Publisher: Dark Horse :Pub. Date: Projected - February 09, 2011 With his beloved Gail's life hanging in the balance, the Man of the Atom faces his archenemy Nuro's Nuclear Ninja--warriors skilled in the arts of stealth, deception . . . and death. It's martial--arts mayhem on a cosmic scale! Plus, the astonishing origin of the Man of the Atom continues! In the searing ergozone of a black hole, all of time and space is laid bare to Dr. Phillip Solar. World War III is imminent. So is the death of his eleven--year-old sister . . . If only he could do something! But maybe he can . . . * This issue contains multiple tales, including the continuing origin tale of the Man of the Atom. ---- Doctor Solar, Man of the Atom #7 :By: Jim Shooter, Roger Robinson, Agustin Alessio, Wes Dzioba, Michael Komarck :Publisher: Dark Horse :Pub. Date: Projected - May 23, 2011 Doctor Solar's archenemy Nuro issues an all--or--nothing ultimatum. The Man of the Atom runs a gauntlet of transuranic heavy--metal men to stop Nuro from remaking the world and all eternity . . . his way. Plus, the continuing Solar origin saga: falling toward the event horizon of a black hole, scientist Dr. Phillip Solar exists only as a nimbus of data in a quantum domain. Though his eyes have been shredded to quarks, he sees everything. Though his fingers are gone, he touches the essence of existence . . . and suddenly all the power in the universe bends to his indomitable will. Category:Comics Category:Present Day